


Can't Take Me Home

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Okay so I have a weakness for making characters sing my favorite songs, Other, Songfic, alternate universe - soul bonds, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Can't take me home to mama, Cuz she wouldn't think I'm proper...





	Can't Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> ..... Does anyone remember Shackled? And I said it was the first in an arc? *hears crickets* Well, this is the next one in line.

Duo's fist slammed into Heero's cheek, sending him flying. Heero crashed into the wall across the room and slid to the floor. Duo's eyes glittered dangerously as he glared at the Japanese man.

Chris watched all of this silently. A tech approached warily.

"Rave? It's time for Shi and you to change and go on again. Break's almost over."

Christina blinked. "Okay, now scat. I gotta calm Shi down." She glanced at Duo as the tech left quickly. It was rare for the well- known singer to blow up, but when he did, only his partner could calm him down.

Duo stalked closer to the heap of human on the floor, but was stopped when Christina wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him in place.

"Not now," Chris murmured into his hair, "We have to get back on stage. Let it out there."

Duo nodded silently, still glaring daggers at Heero. "Good point." To the Japanese ex-pilot, he hissed, "Go back to your 'princess'. You aren't wanted here."

Heero winced, lightly touching the brilliant bruise that was already forming. He averted his eyes from Cassie, who'd been silent since Duo came in and was now looking at him curiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris strode quickly towards the other band members. "Okay, guys. I don't think we're doing Split tonight. D wants to go straight onto Can't Take Me Home. Got it?"

The members nodded, looking at Duo, who was stalking into the dressing room.

Chris grinned, pulling on an old mask, and seemed to slither after Duo into the room. In less than a few minutes, Duo stepped out, dressed in a truely racy outfit. He was followed by Chris, who had even more skin showing. Duo stepped out onto the stage, and the crowd became silent at his and Chris's clothing.

Duo was wearing a webwork of leather straps, crossing his nipples and not much else. The thin leather pants clung like a lover's hand, with the heavy silver chain accentuating the curves of his thighs. His thick honey-shot hair was tied loosely away from his hair with a black silk ribbon, and had on his old combat boots. Silver rings ran all over his ears, even through his cartilage.

Christina was wearing a black silk sports bra cut low, and a... loincloth? ran from her hips to her ankles, just barely covering her inner leg. The top of the skirt? hang low enough to show the midnight blue g-string studded with silver on one side. The only jewelry that she wore were two studs in her right ear and a snake armband with a raven perched on its head.

Duo jerked his head to the left, then the right, popping vertebrae into place. He glanced at Chris, and she signaled the rest to start playing. Only the piano played, but that was enough to get the pace going. Duo took the mic and looked into the audience, spotting now Heero and the girl he was with. "Okay, this is for all those people who have screwed up anyone's lives by their presence, screwing them then leaving them." His eyes narrowed directly at Heero, then started the song.

"Can't take me home to mama  
Cuz she wouldn't think I'm proper  
Shoulda thought about that  
Before you fucked with me"

Duo leveled a glare at Heero, seeing clearly the dark bruise. He spat:

Don't say you're fallin for me,  
Don't tell me you adore me

He made a very rude gesture, acting like he was being penetrated.

"Cuz all you're thinkin bout is fuckin' me"

Chris joined him for the next part:

"Can't take me home to [mama]  
Cuz she wouldn't think I'm [proper]  
Shoulda thought about that  
Before you fucked [with me]"

Chris prodded Duo mentally, and he stopped glaring at Heero. For a while. He sent icy indigo eyes around the room, and Chris kept singing, making the same gesture at the same point.

"Don't say you're fallin [for me],  
Don't tell me you [adore me  
Cuz all you're thinkin bout is fuckin' me]"

Duo took over, the rage bubbling under the surface; the only hold on it was Christina's cooling presence in the back of his mind. He stalked to the front of the stage and stood over Heero, singing:

"Why'd ya even talk to me, baby were you curious  
You knew you never had a love like this  
My love was serious, had you delirious  
Don't front, I felt it in every kiss  
You try and play me, like I ain't your luva"

He made yet another rude gesture. Fuck him. How dare he show up to screw Duo's life over again!?

"When you just told me that you love me and you want me as your baby  
Understand me, cuz I know we can be  
Just as happy as anybody, let your heart feel me baby"

Chris took over the chorus, trying to call Duo back before he jumped off the stage to beat Heero senseless. The damn fool couldn't have chosen a worse time to run into Duo; he was very unsteady in the sanity department, that was for sure. She sang:

"Can't take me home to mama  
Cuz she wouldn't think I'm proper  
Shoulda thought about that  
Before you fucked with me  
Don't say you're fallin for me,  
Don't tell me you adore me  
Cuz all you're thinkin bout is fuckin' me"

Duo jumped in again, playing Christina's backup for this part.

"Can't take me home to [mama]  
Cuz she wouldn't think I'm [proper]  
Shoulda thought about that  
Before you fucked [with me]  
Don't say you're fallin for me,  
Don't tell me you [adore me  
Cuz all you're thinkin bout is fuckin' me]"

Duo stood straight, realizing a little too late that Heero might take this song the wrong way. He might just think he'd still have a chance. Well:

"What the hell was on your mind  
You thought I had the time, to be your little undercover thing  
But see I can't deal with that, so you better just split with that  
Come at me real  
Quit playin these silly games"

These next few lines asked the question Duo was too proud to ask. He didn't want to admit it, but Chris knew. She'd been friends with him long enough to know what was on Duo's mind.

"How can you love me, and then just leave me  
Because you see somebody looking  
And you think they disagree  
Well they don't feed you, so why you care boo  
Cuz the best love you ever had is right here with you"

It was for that reason that Chris was the one to sing that last line. She knew Duo had only then realized what the words meant; he faltered. Just a little, but enough for her to notice and cover it with her own voice. She kept going with the chorus again:

"Can't take me home to mama  
Cuz she wouldn't think I'm proper  
Shoulda thought about that  
Before you fucked with me

Don't say you're fallin for me,  
Don't tell me you adore me  
Cuz all you're thinkin bout is fuckin' me"

Duo jumped in after he gathered up his wits. He'd had a bad night, that was for sure.

"Can't take me home to [mama]  
Cuz she wouldn't think I'm [proper]  
Shoulda thought about that  
Before you fucked [with me]

Don't say you're fallin [for me],  
Don't tell me you [adore me  
Cuz all you're thinkin bout is fuckin' me]"

Here Christina's voice got soft and light:

I don't want nobody else but you  
But if you keep playing, then I'll make you the fool

Duo snickered lightly as he sang the next lines:

Cuz it's a Shi thang  
It's the way you would wanna get with me  
Oh, it's a Shi thang  
Tell you, your mama you're just gonna hafta see"

Duo was finally able to sing the chorus again, and sang it with all his might.

"Can't take me home to mama  
Cuz she wouldn't think I'm proper  
Shoulda thought about that  
Before you fucked with me

Don't say you're fallin for me,  
Don't tell me you adore me  
Cuz all you're thinkin bout is fuckin' me"

Chris sighed mentally and jumped on in. She was the one who really had to suffer when Duo went into one of his fits. That had a tendency of making his choice of lyrics change in the middle of the song. Luckily, she could usually sense when the braided singer would do something crazy. There was more than one reason Chris was the only backup.

"Can't take me home to [mama]  
Cuz she wouldn't think I'm [proper]  
Shoulda thought about that  
Before you fucked [with me]

Don't say you're fallin [for me,]  
Don't tell me you [adore me  
Cuz all you're thinkin bout is fuckin' me]"

Duo ended the song sharply, making a nearly violent gesture directed towards Heero. His power rippled through the air and struck Heero's wings, which were invisible at the moment. Heero flinched in pain, but took it in silence. Normal people would have been screaming in agony as what felt like sharp poison-tipped arrows ripped through their soul's wings.

Later, when Heero had the chance to look at his wings, they had a  
speckled pattern on them, a lot like a snowy owl's pattern.

Duo sent one last glare over his shoulder as he stalked away from the  
edge of the stage.


End file.
